Converting software applications in an enterprise setting can be a very costly and disruptive endeavor. Typically, companies must invest significant time and resources in training their staff to use the new applications. In addition, rapid switchover from a legacy application to a new application can result in significant lost productivity, while the employees learn the new system.
In some instances, enterprises allow users to use both applications for a prolonged period of time, thereby increasing productivity. However, the availability of a comfortable, known alternative often retards the time taken to learn the new system or application